


Never Again

by Melodenia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Hurt, Kelly Clarkson - Freeform, Mentioned Arthur/Merlin, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodenia/pseuds/Melodenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic to Kelly Clarksons Never Again.</p><p>Arthur Breaks up with Merlin over at letter, so he can marry Gwen, and Merlin losses all his faith in Arthur and leaves Camelot, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oka, This is just an experiment. This is my first fanfiction ever, and I wanted to try and figure out how this Works, because I am working on another story.  
> Sorry for any mistakes i've made, but English isn't my main language and I don't have a beta reader.  
> I don't own anything.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green_

Merlin stood in the background and saw everything. Arthur getting down on one knee before Gwen and pulled out the ring, he made MERLIN get for him. How Gwen squarled and threw her arms around Arthurs neck. Merlin wished in his heart that is was he, Arthur was in front of right now. He hated this, but in a way he always knew it would happen, but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

_I hope when you’re in bed with her you think of me_

He really wanted to put some kind of spell on Arthur, so he would always remember what he left behind. But he didn’t think it would be worth it. What if Arthur would figure his magic out. Even though they had been together in secret for two and a half years, Merlin still hadn’t found the right way to tell Arthur about his magic. Gwen might have saved him the trouble, but he’d rather have Arthur and tell than have to see him all the time with Gwen by his side, as queen.

_I_ _would never wish bad things but I don’t wish you well. Could you tell by the flames that burned your words?_

He couldn’t stare at their happy faces anymore, or hear the cheering of the small crows that had gathered. Merlin felt betrayed and as he walked out of the throne room he felt like never coming back. But he couldn’t do that. He still had some people he would need to say goodbye to, before he left Camelot for good. What was worst was, that Arthur didn’t have the courage to tell him it’s over to his face, but had send a letter with another servant. I guess that’s why he has been so distant lately, Merlin thought bitterly.

_I never read your letter 'cause I knew what you’d say Give me that Sunday school answer try and make it all okay_

He had accepted the letter from the servant, but when he saw it had Arthurs writing, he didn’t give it a second glance. He had felt it would come to this, and feared it, and now the day was here he didn’t know what to do. After staring at the letter, as it burned in the flames he made the decision to leave Camelot and never come back. So he had walked up to his room and started packing. Now he was on his way to get his bag, hoping Gaius would be there, so Merlin could tell him goodbye.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere it was you who chose to end it like you did I was the last to know_

The goodbye with Gaius was short and he was soon on his way. Unfortunately to get out of the castle he had to pass the throne room, where Arthur still would be. So the journey to the throne room felt endless. When he finally got there Arthur stood outside, talking with a knight with Gwen on his arm. They stood with their side to Merlin and he moved into an alcove, so they wouldn’t see him. But he still felt Arthurs eyes land on him before he was out of sight completely. Merlin looked around the corner to see if Arthur still looked, but his eyes where turned to the knight again. But he had a frown on his face. Merlin pressed his back against the wall and took a deep breath.

_You knew exactly what you would do don’t say you simply lost your way_

He heard footsteps and he pressed into the corner and turned his head away. The footsteps passed and he looked out again. The hallway was empty, finally, and he started to walk down the hall again. He didn’t meet anyone else, before he reached the courtyard.

_She may believe you but, I never will, never again_

He stopped up at the front doors and looked down into the courtyard, where Gwen and Arthur stood. Gwen was laughing and he could see the fondness in her eyes. In a way he envied her that she believed in Arthur so much, almost as much as Merlin’s beliefs had been, before the letter came. All his high thoughts about Arthur, was blown away with that letter, and now he didn’t want to have anything to do with him. He could never believe in Arthur again.


	2. Chapter 2

_If she really knows the truth she deserves, you a trophy wife, oh how cute, Ignorance is bliss_

It wouldn’t be long before the wedding for the two and Gwen would become queen, they just announced it to the people. He stood on the top stairs and looked out at the people gathered around the king and his fiancé, now that he made it public. The applause that sounded made it official. There was nothing more he could do, and Merlin felt like he wasn’t needed in Camelot anymore. He wondered if Gwen knew what Arthur had done, or what she would do, if she ever found out.

_But when your day comes and he’s through with you and he’ll be through with you, you’ll die together but alone_

He moved down the stairs, with Arthur’s and Gwen’s backs turned his way, so they didn’t see him. This was for the best, according to Merlin. He didn’t want to see Arthur in the eye or feel his eyes on him. It hurt too much. He moved behind some of the townspeople and started to walk to the lower town. It went slow, because of all the people standing in his way. Some faces he recognized and some he didn’t.

_You wrote me in a letter you couldn’t say it right to my face, well give me that Sunday school answer repent yourself away_

A few people tried to stop him, so they could talk a little bit. Merlin where the king’s manservant, so he might know some gossip. But he wasn’t in the mood at all, so he just pushed beside the people who tried to get him to talk. He could have told them about Arthur and what he did, but they might not believe him or if they did, it would put Arthur in a bad light. He was still the king.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere_

As he made his way through the crowd he felt a pair of burning eyes on his neck. He knew it was Arthur, but still he had to look. His eyes locked with Arthurs for a short second, and Merlin hurried deeper into the crowd, to get away from Arthur. Soon he couldn’t feel the eyes on him anymore, and he forced his way through the crowd. Merlin had seen the confusion in Arthur’s eyes, as if Arthur didn’t really get what was going on.

_It was you who chose to end it like you did; I was the last to know. You knew exactly what you would do and don’t say you simply lost your way_

Normally Merlin would have stopped. Would have gone back to Arthur and do all he could to remove the confusion from his face. But now, Merlin just got agitated. It was Arthur who wanted to end things, it was him that send the letter. He had no right to look confused. Did he expect Merlin to stand behind still, after everything they had been through? That Merlin would just stand aside, smile at the wedding as his heart broke? No. It was better this way.

_They may believe you but I never will. Never again_

As he reached the lower town he heard the happiness of the whole town. There were laughter and some even made ready to throw a party. They loved the arrangement, especially because it was Gwen Arthur would marry. Everyone knew Gwen, so they had someone to talk to, someone they trusted. Merlin just felt his heart become that much heavier. He moved fast down the lower town. The faster he was out of Camelot the better.

_Never again will I hear you. Never again will I miss you. Never again will I fall to you. Never. Never again will I kiss you. Never again will I want to. Never again will I love you. Never._

Once he was outside the gates he felt the tension leave him. Now he felt the emptiness left in his heart by Arthur. He moved towards the forest, but before he reached the edge of the forest he stopped up and looked back at the city and citadel that has been his home for almost 7 years. The thought of never coming back hurt, but the thought of seeing Arthur with Gwen hurt much more. The hole in his heart was big and he knew it would take time before it was gone. Much time. The sun was setting making the city glow in all its glory and he actually felt proud, to know that he had helped her to reach this point, where people stared at her in awe.

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there? Bet it sucks to see my face everywhere. It was you who chose to end it like you did. I was the last to know. You knew exactly what you would do and don’t say, you simply lost your way They may believe you but I never will. I never will. I never will. Never again_

Merlin gave the city a last glance, before he turned his back on her and walked steadily into the forest, never to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of the song. I suddenly felt really bad for Merlin D:


End file.
